


Starscream Drops a Log

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: M/M, Scat, Urination, poop fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Skyfire loves it when Starscream is on the toilet.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 16





	Starscream Drops a Log

Skyfire held up the camera as Starscream sat on the toilet, smiling at him mischievously. 

"You got another one coming out, you toilet slut?" Skyfire asked, grinning with barely contained malice. He loved seeing Starscream in a humiliating position. He knew Starscream was humiliated too.

Starscream spread his legs wide so Skyfire had a view of his wet valve, then he began peeing, the liquid shooting out onto the floor.

"Yeah, that's right. Show off that nasty valve for the camera."

Then the sound of a large PLOP sounded as Starscream pushed the energon log out of his tight aft port.


End file.
